1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dual purpose dispensing cap for liquid containers. More specifically, this invention relates to a sports bottle cap having a pressure differential valve which allows water to flow out through the bottle cap only when the bottle is inverted and squeezed or alternatively a straw may be threaded through the pressure differential valve, thereby deactivating it, and attached to the bottle cap allowing the user to draw liquid from the bottle through the straw.
2. Description of the State of Art
As bottled water and staying hydrated has become more popular, the trend has led into portable water containers which serve the needs of the consumer who is frequently on the go, or travels during the day to school, work or needs to stay hydrated while driving. There are primarily three categories of containers designed for transportation. The first category consists of containers having a cap with a push-pull valve for manually opening and closing. A second and equally popular category of containers employ a straw-like tube that protrudes through the cap or closure of the container. The tube runs to the very bottom of the container and liquid is drawn from the bottle by sucking on the tube. Various versions of this type of container exist, including flexible, silicone tube tips which fold to protect from dirt and other contaminants contacting the tube while not in use. The third category of containers has a cap which simply screws on and off the bottle.
The push-pull valve is used for nearly all bike bottles, as well as bottled water containers in supermarkets designed for people on the go; however, the standard push-pull valve has a number of drawbacks that make its use difficult if not just plain undesirable. First, push-pull valves constantly require the use of the thumb and index finger to operate the valve, thereby passing germs from the user""s hands to the drinking spout. Hands and fingers are almost always covered with a variety of bacteria and viruses omnipresent on everything we touch; consequently, the push-pull valve creates a dubious interface between the liquid being consumed and the user, since there is no effective way of opening it without using it as a stepping stone for spreading bacteria and other germs. Yet another drawback to the push-pull valve is that it actually requires both hands, since one hand must hold the container while the other hand operates the valve. While some users grasp the valve in their teeth to pull the valve open they eventually will have to push the valve closed which is typically accomplished by using the palm of their hand. Finally, since the push-pull valve is almost always a two-handed operation, performing typically safe activities that require at least one hand at all times, such as driving a car or bicycle, place the user at risk as they are no longer using their hands to steer their vehicle.
As a result of the drawbacks associated with push-pull valves, as discussed above, many consumers opt for the sports mug, which employs a straw-like tube that is held upright by an aperture in the bottle""s closure. The outer diameter of the aperture is about the same size as the inner diameter of the straw-like tube, thus allowing the straw to fit snugly over the aperture in a stationary manner. The sports mug is generally meant to remain stationary and the user sucks on one end of the straw-like tube to draw the liquid up and out of the mug. This configuration is as popular as the push-pull style closures, but appears more in offices, schools and places where the bottle has a stable resting place. The disadvantage with all straw-like tube containers is that they are more difficult to transport when full of a liquid, since the liquid is prone to spill during travel. The disadvantages of the non-valved closure that merely caps the bottle is that it too requires two hands to screw the cap on or off the bottle and it too easily spills if the bottle is knocked over and the cap is not securely fastened. A further disadvantage of existing container styles is that each can only be used in the single manner for which it was designed. A container designed to be inverted and poured or squeezed cannot be easily used with a straw-like tube; nor can a typical sports mug with straw-like tube be inverted and poured or squeezed. The designs have evolved to be mutually exclusive. This is cumbersome since some consumers need to use the invert and squeeze version, for example, while performing a specific athletic activity such as running or kayaking, to name two of many examples, yet may prefer to use the straw-like tube design while driving or sitting at a desk. The only current solution to date is to have two different containers.
Therefore, there is a need for a single portable container which is capable of functioning in a manner similar to either that of a push-pull valve or a container having a straw. There is a further need for a container availing itself to being operated with only one hand, where the hand does not need to come into direct contact with the closure, and which is further able to be used with a straw-like tube, such as in sports mugs. Finally, the issue of being spill proof is also important. All three of the typical aforementioned containers will spill if left open. In some cases, the straw-like tube designs have no provision for keeping the liquid from spilling out if the container is knocked over. Similarly the push-pull valve and cap closures for the invert and pour or squeeze bottles will also spill if the valve is left open or the cap is left off the container.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a bottle cap that does not have to be touched directly in order to open or close the bottle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bottle closure mechanism that allows a container to function similarly to a container having a push-pull valve as well as a straw.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a container closure which is spill proof and sanitary.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container closure means that is simple and easy to operate.
A final object of the invention is to provide for a means to integrate a water filtering method into the operation of the container with the closure means of the present invention so that a filter may be adapted to it without changing the way in which the bottle closure functions.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of this invention shall be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations, compositions, and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described therein, the apparatus of this invention may comprise a closure device in fluid communication with a pressure differential valve which is normally in the closed position until a pressure is exerted on the valve wherein the pressure is great enough to force the valve open.